hawxfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Global Security
Artemis Global Security is a prestigeous private military company which saw its years of prominence between 2015 and 2021. The HAWX squadron was hired by Artemis in late 2014 after having been contacted by its CEO, Adrian Dewinter. The company was destroyed in June of 2021 after going rogue and launching an attack against the United States. History After the Reykjyavik Accords in 2012 made privately-sponsored armies legal, Adrian Dewinter founded Artemis Global Security. Under a small budget, the said company was forced to use older weaponry for its first three years of operations until the HAWX squadron was hired. With the skill of the squadron's devoted pilots, the airborne operations of the company were carried out well and payments from their clients increased. The pilots proved their skill when they successfully protected the Al Hudun Oil Refinery from an attack and further more when a bombing sortie against African insurgents led to the apprehension of a terrorist warlord known as General iKuye. 2021 saw the peak of Artemis' prominence when a war breaking out between Brazil and Las Trinidad broadened company revenue. However, this ended when the United States intervened and Artemis' Income dropped. This caused the company to go rogue and launch an attack against a U.S. carrier group in the Magellan Strait. When the HAWX squadron found out about the attack, they protested against it and ultimately destroyed the Artemis naval fleet that had been sent to attack. After the battle, the latter squadron left Artemis and rejoined the United States, which a few days later a massive launches an airstrike to destroy the company's headquarters in the Carribean Sea. The attack is successful, but Artemis responds with a massive preemptive attack against the U.S. Capital. Although scrambled military forces managed to save Washington DC and safely escort President Daniel Sulliven to a safe location in New England, Artemis captured several Major U.S. Military bases, including Northfold Naval Base in Virginia, which is a major starage depot for the U.S. Navy's nuclear weapons. Artemis takes at least twelve nuclear warheads from the base shortly before the U.S. Navy is able to recapture it. Adrian DeWinter takes advantage of the tactical weapons and sends an ultimatum to the U.S. president demanding for his unconditional surrender within 24 hours or the nukes would be used to target a major U.S. city. President Daniel Sulliven declined and ordered for the military to use the 24 hours to do as much as they could to end the Artemis threat. Thanks to the actions of Crenshaw an his wingmen, the SLAMS system is recaptured and an Artemis attack to halt the launch of a space shuttle carrying the laser sattelites is stopped. Now desperate, Artemis gathered its remaining forces to halt a joint U.S. Army and U.S. Air Force attack on a decommisioned military base in Nevada where the stolen nukes were being kept. Although the attack succeeded, Artemis managed to carry off one of the nukes and one of their special forces teams smuggle it into the center of Los Angeles in a final effort to inflict a blow against the U.S. mainland. This effort later proved to be in vain as the HAWX squadron being assisted by an AWACS plane found the nuke hidden inside a van in the city center and destroyed it. The war was declared over and Artemis had been effectively destroyed, but its CEO and executive board dissappeared went into hiding. However, the hideout was later located and Crenshaw was sent alone to destroy it. The attack succeeded and DeWinter was killed. Equipment Artemis Global Security was in confirmed possession of the following weapons. Aircraft: *AV-8B Harrier II *E-767 AWACS *EF-2000 Typhoon *F-2 *F-4G Wild Weasel *F-14D Super Tomcat *F-15C Eagle *F-15E Strike Eagle *MiG-29 Fulcrum *MiG-33 Super Fulcrum *Mirage 2000S *Saab-39 Draken *Su-25 Frogfoot *Su-35 Super Flanker Naval ships: *Aircraft Carrier *Cruiser *Destroyer *Friggate *Light friggate *Myrmidon Category:Military